1. Field
Provided is a light shield connection film and a lighting device including the same.
2. Background
Light shield connection films and lighting devices including the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.
A liquid crystal display apparatus, a lighting apparatus, and the like serve to form a desired image or provide light using a light source. A light emitting unit including a variety of light emitting devices may be used as the light source.
Traditionally, methods of increasing a size of light emitting units have mainly been used to fabricate a large lighting devices (also referred to herein as light emitting modules), and therefore, increases in the size of the light emitting module is limited. In addition, in the case of the light emitting module in which a plurality of light emitting units are connected to one another, increase brightness is seen at boundaries of the light emitting units, thus causing generation of very bright lines. Therefore, light emitting modules having this type of configuration is difficult to fabricate without uneven light characteristics. Accordingly, improved methods of fabricating large light emitting modules are needed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.